I Can Dance With You, Honey
by MsBlackAngel
Summary: Friday night. Gin is sitting in a nightclub, alone. Then, suddenly, a young man comes to talk to him. What will happen? LoL I really suck at summaries... Rated M for YAOI, MalexMale


I Can _Dance _With You, Honey…

**11:15 pm, Friday night**

**Downtown Karakura **

**Nightclub "3+10"**

Gin was sitting in the bar, sipping his drink and occasionally looking around. The club was packed full, as usual. He saw a few clearly underage girls dancing on the floor, as drunk as they can get. One of the girls came to the bar and tried to hit on him. He told her off coldly by saying that he was gay. The girl left with her nose up, looking insulted. Gin merely shrugged his shoulders; that girl was obviously a stupid high-school cheerleader wanting to get her cherry popped. He kept sipping his drink for a while. Then he noticed someone sit next to him. He looked at the person from the corner of his eye. Sitting next to him was a young boy, possibly 16 years old, with pure white hair and stunning turquoise eyes that reflected the clubs lights beautifully. The boy was wearing a black tank top, leather pants and leather shoes that barely reached his ankles.

_**You're so hot, teasing me  
>So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you<br>That's something I couldn't do**_

Gin turned back to his drink: the boy was too young for him; he was 27 for gods' sake! He gulped his drink down his throat and ordered another.

"Do you want company?" a deep, young voice asked Gin. The man turned to the boy sitting next to him. "No reason for a handsome man like you to be alone on a Friday night." the boy continued, smiling a little, his eyes glimmering in the dark: all in all he looked hot.

_**There's that look in your eyes  
>I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild<br>Ah, but boy you're only a child**_

Gin chuckled: great, just what he needed, a hormonal teenager coming after him.

'Even so, I have to admit, he _is _hot…' Gin thought. After considering for a little while, he gestured the boy to move e little closer. He noticed that the boy was drinking too. He raised an eyebrow.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<strong>_

_**Take it easy  
>Better slow down boy<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

"Does your mother know you're here kiddo?" Gin asked the boy teasingly and he was surprised when the boy let out a laugh before turning to the man.

"How old do you think I am?" the boy asked Gin with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"16, 17 years at best." Gin answered. The boy laughed again.

"I'm 20 years old, so I don't think my mother needs to know where I am" the boy said, taking a sip of his drink. Gin looked at the boy, still surprised: he was usually good at guessing how old people were. The bartender gave him the drink he had ordered a moment ago and he took a sip from it before turning back to the boy.

"Even so, you're still barely an adult. Unless you're like those girls over there" Gin gestured to the drunken cheerleaders on the dance floor, "I don't see the reason for you to be here." he finished, still looking at the boy who was currently watching the girls on the floor. The boy turned back to Gin.

"My reason is the same as yours actually." he said, taking a sip from his drink. Gin looked at him with an amused smile. He leaned his elbow to the bar counter and placed his chin to his palm, leaning closer to the boy.

"And what do you think is my reason to be here?" Gin asked the boy. The white-haired boy looked at the man for a while before leaning close to the Gins ear, letting his breath ghost over the earlobe before licking it a little. Gin let out a surprised gasp at this: he hadn't been expecting the boy to do that. The boy pulled back just enough to take his tongue off Gins ear.

"I think you're here looking for a good fuck." he whispered seductively to the man, still letting his breath ghost over his earlobe. Gin looked at the boy, confused. He hadn't expected the boy to be this straightforward.

_**I can see what you want  
>But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one**_

"You do realize you're hitting on a man who's almost ten years older than you kiddo?" Gin asked the boy, who placed two fingers on the elders lips and smiled sweetly.

"My name's not kiddo you know, it's Toshiro. And yes, I know I'm flirting with an elder man." The white-haired boy said, moving a little closer to the man and starting to rub his leg to Gins thigh, earning a small moan-like gasp from the man.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Gin thought as he started to get aroused. 'How is the boy doing this? I don't usually get excited this easily…' his thoughts were interrupted by a small chuckle from the boy. He looked at the younger man.

"Excited, are we?" Toshiro asked with a flirty tone and smiled sweetly at the man.

_**Now you're so cute, I like your style  
>And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile<br>But boy you're only a child**_

Gin grinned at the boy as he pushed the younger one a little further away from him. He didn't want things to end before they even started.

'I shouldn't even be doing this, he's still basically a child… But he's so hot… And he's coming onto me...'Gin thought. He thought he would let the boy have some fun before shooing him off. Toshiro looked a bit confused when Gin pushed him away. The man looked at him and grinned a little.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<strong>_

"Want to dance?" he asked Toshiro, nodding his head towards the dance floor. The boy looked at him for a few seconds before getting down from the stool and grabbing Gins arm, pulling him to the floor. Once they go there, Toshiro came close –a bit too close- to the elder man and started swaying to the music, grinding himself to Gin. The man gasped a little at this and without thinking too much, he grabbed the smaller ones leather covered ass to pull the boy even closer. Toshiro noticed this, obviously, but didn't mind it and kept on dancing. He was rolling his hips to the rhythm of the music and made sure to rob their groins together. He smirked as he felt Gin starting to get hard. The man looked at the smaller one with a hint of amusement; he didn't know whether the boy was just dancing or doing this on purpose. As if on cue the boy rolled his hips against Gins groin again.

_**Take it easy  
>Better slow down boy<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<br>Take it easy  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

'Okay, so he's doing it on purpose…' he thought as he started swaying along with the boy. He felt himself getting hot and bothered watching the boy dance in front of him. 'Maybe I'm gonna get laid tonight after all...' he mused to himself, throwing the decision to shoo the boy off to his mental garbage bin. The two men kept on dancing like that for a while before Toshiro wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, pulling him down for a hot, passionate kiss. Gin was surprised at first, but soon wrapped his hands around Toshiros waist, pulling him even closer. He felt the smaller ones tongue running along his lower lip, asking for entrance he gladly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while before Toshiro gave in and allowed Gin to explore his mouth. The elder man didn't remember the last time he had enjoyed kissing this much, usually he was fuck-him-and-go kind of person, but this time it was different. _Toshiro _was different. He kept assaulting the boys' mouth, smirking a little; the boy tasted like watermelon and ice. He gasped as Toshiro suddenly slipped his hand under his blue button-up shirt, gently rubbing its way to Gins left nipple. The man decided that he wouldn't let the boy dominate him so he slipped his hand into the smaller ones leather pants. He pulled his hand back almost immediately, looking surprised. No, scratch that, he looked shocked. The boy looked up to him and smirked sexily as he leaned up close to Gins ear.

"Surprised?" he asked, licking Gins earlobe.

"Surprised? More like shocked. I didn't think you would be the kind of person to go commando." Gin answered, rubbing front of Toshiros pants with his knee, making the boy gasp and moan quietly. He leaned close to the boys' earlobe and blew to it.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" he whispered to the boy who looked at him, his eyes half-lidded and full of lust.

"Your place or mine?" Toshiro asked in return.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I can chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<strong>_

* * *

><p>They soon decided to go to Gins place because it was closer to the club. But even so the drive there from the club was torture to both of them. When they finally reached Gins apartment, as soon as the door was locked, Gin pushed Toshiro against it and captured the boy's lips with his. Toshiro placed his palms behind the man's head, pulling him closer as they laid open mouth kisses on each other's mouths. Gin ran his hands down Toshiro's ass to the back of his knees, lifting him from the floor. Toshiro wrapped his legs around Gins waist as soon as his legs left the floor. Gin grabbed the hem of Toshiros tank top, planning to pull it over the boys head, but he was stopped. He broke the kiss and looked at the white-haired boy.<p>

"Not…here…Bedroom." Toshiro managed to say in-between pants and gasps for air. Gin nodded quickly, picked Toshiro up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. Once there, he threw the boy to the queen size bed before crawling up to him and ravaging his mouth once more, slipping his tongue into the younger one's mouth. Toshiro quickly gave up fighting for dominance. Instead, he started opening the buttons of Gins shirt. He soon got all of them open and slid the shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Gin grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the floor next to his own shirt before leaning down to suck on the younger boys' neck. Toshiro moaned loudly at this; his neck was extremely sensitive. Gin smirked and licked the spot he had sucked; there was a bright red mark on Toshiros neck. Gin started kissing down Toshiros neck to his chest, stopping by the boys' right nipple and biting down to it. Toshiro moaned again, causing Gin to smirk. Before the man could move to his other nipple, Toshiro flipped them over so that Gin was sitting on the bed, leaning his back to the end of the bed and he was straddling the elder mans hips. When Gin opened his mouth to protest, Toshiro placed a finger onto his lips, stopping him from saying anything.

"Just sit back and…enjoy." he said with a very seductive tone that made Gin gasp. Toshiro started licking his way down Gins neck to his chest until he reached the navel. He dipped his tongue there a few times before opening the elder mans jeans with his teeth. Soon, the heavy piece of denim joined the shirts on the floor, leaving Gin to his boxers. The man thought Toshiro would take them off too, so he was surprised when the boy just straddled his hips roughly. Not that he was complaining, he wanted this to last. Toshiro noticed Gins surprised face but didn't say anything. Instead, he crawled back until he was completely off of the others' legs before getting up and standing on his knees. He started swaying his hips in a similar way he had danced earlier at the club. He placed his hands to his cheeks and started running them down to his chest and well formed abs. As he was doing this, Gin realized what was going on; the boy was giving him a little strip show. A wide smile found its way to his face as he sat back and –as Toshiro had suggested earlier- enjoyed the show. Toshiro ran his hands down to the hem of his leather pants and opened the black stud belt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. Then his hands went back to his pants and he opened the button and the zipper the leather garment. All this oh so painfully slow that Gin couldn't help but let out a desperate groan; he was already rock-hard and ready to go, but the boy obviously wanted to have fun. Toshiro shook his head and smirked.

"Tsk,tsk, so impatient… You do know good things come to those who wait?" he said as his hands left the hem of his pants, leaving them hanging loosely on his hips. Toshiro moved his hands along his thighs until he reached his ankles and pulled his socks off, throwing them to the floor before moving back up his legs and grabbing the hem of the pants. He gave Gin a seductive look and pulled the pants down slowly, revealing his leaking hard-on and hissing quietly as cool air hit the heated flesh. As soon as he dropped the garment to the floor, Gin pinned him down to the bed and kissed him roughly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to ones' self control kiddo?" Gin asked as their lips parted. Toshiro smiled sweetly to the man hovering above him.

"Can you tell me two things?" he asked Gin, who nodded before leaning down to lick the younger mans neck. "First, what's your…ah… name? You never…oh… told me…" the white-haired boy moaned in between words because of Gin still licking his neck. The man looked up to the boy.

"My name's Gin. Make sure you scream it later…" he said, licking Toshiros nipple, earning a loud moan from the boy.

"Gin, huh…" Toshiro mused. "Then, second question; can you go more than just one round?"

Gin had to get up from the boy so he could see his face. At first he couldn't believe that Toshiro asked him that. Then, he smirked widely.

"Trust me Toshiro, if we do this my way, you'll be out cold way before I'm done with you." he answered. The boy smiled and flipped them over again. Before Gin could protest, Toshiro had pulled his boxers down, thrown them to the floor and giving his member an experimental lick on the tip. The man threw his head back to the mattress and moaned loudly; he hadn't expected this. The boy smirked a little before licking Gins member all the way up and down before putting it to his mouth and sucking on it. Gin let out a very loud moan at this.

"Oh, god Toshiro…so good…" he moaned as the boy kept on sucking. Gin tried to buck his hips up but Toshiro had him held down. The boy started bobbing his head up and down Gins shaft, making the man moan loudly. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and moved it with the same rhythm with his head. The boy used his other hand to play with Gin's sac while sucking. The man above him was moaning loudly.

"…Aah…Toshiro…I'm…gonna…AAAHH!" Gin couldn't finish his sentence as he exploded into Toshiros waiting mouth. The boy lapped and swallowed everything Gin let out. He was surprised to see that the man was still rock-hard, like nothing had happened. He laid onto his back to the bed and smiled seductively at Gin.

"Are you ready to go again?" he asked the man as the other crawled on top of him. Gin gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips, tasting himself.

"Are you ready to be taken?" he returned the question, making the boy laugh a little. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gins neck and pulled himself close to the mans ear.

"How do you want to have me?" he whispered with his voice full of lust and licked Gins neck."Do you want me to lay on my back? Do you want me on all fours? Or," he nipped Gins pulse point playfully, "do you want me to ride you?" he finished his sentence, leaving the other man speechless for a while. Gin took a deep breath before saying anything.

"How do _you_ want it?"He asked as he reached to his nightstand and took a bottle of lube from the drawer. Toshiro smirked again and nipped Gins chest a little before answering.

"I want it _hard_ and fast. I want you to be an _animal_; I want you to pound yourself into me so hard I can't think anymore. I want to _scream _your name as I come." he said, making Gins jaw drop at the statement. When the man managed to fully understand what the boy said, he smirked widely.

"You really are a little vixen, aren't you?" he asked, pushing the boy onto his back and slipping one finger inside his entrance. Toshiro gasped a little at the feeling but soon got used to it. Gin slipped the second and the third finger in at the same time, making the boy moan loudly.

"G-Gin, just… oh, god… j-just…" Toshiro tried to say, but apparently his brains were too focused on the pleasure he was receiving to form a full sentence. Gin stopped stretching the boy for a moment.

"Just what? What do you want me to do?" Gin asked the boy, teasing with his voice. Toshiro groaned in need.

"Just fuck me already! Aahh…Please?" the boy gasped when Gin moved his fingers against his prostate. The man smirked, leaned down to give the boy a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the lube and pouring some of it onto his hand. Once he got himself prepared, he positioned his member to Toshiros entrance and pushed all the way in with one clean movement, making the boy scream in pleasure. Gin threw his head back; he almost came to the spot, the boy was so tight-tight-tight and hot-hot-hot it took all of his self-control to keep himself still so that the boy could adjust to his size. Toshiro wrapped his legs around Gins waist, urging him to go deeper.

"Aah..Gin..m-move…please…" he moaned loudly. He didn't have to tell Gin twice; the man pulled out until only the tip of his dick was inside the boy and pushed back quickly. He pounded into the frame beneath him, making Toshiro scream. He was moaning loudly himself as he put up a fast, steady rhythm. Toshiro was getting exactly what he wanted; he couldn't think anymore, the feeling of Gin pounding into him was so good he was screaming in ecstasy and digging his nails to the elder man's back, leaving scratches and trails of blood. But neither one of them minded, they were too lost in passion. After what seemed like only a few minutes for the two men, Toshiro felt his climax coming. Gin noticed this too, so he reached between their bodies and gripped Toshiros leaking erection and started jerking it in time with his thrusts. The dual pleasure was too much to the boy.

"GIN!" he screamed loud enough to wake up the whole apartment block as he came all over their stomachs and chests. The feeling of the boy tightening around him pushed Gin over the edge as well.

"Toshiro!" he moaned loudly as he released into the boy's cavern before collapsing on top of him. For a moment the two of them just laid there, catching their breaths. Gin was the first to recover; he gently pulled out of the boy before rolling onto his back next to his young lover. Toshiro was still trying to get down from cloud nine thousand. When he managed to come back to planet earth, he snuggled close to the elder man and laid his head on Gins chest, smiling and letting out a happy sigh. Gin held him close and played with his snow white hair.

"You know, usually, when I go to the club and take someone home with me, I tell them to leave once I'm done." Gin said, still playing with Toshiros hair. "But I think I'll let you stay here for the night. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing you here more often…" he said sweetly, making the younger one smile warmly.

"You know what? I wouldn't mind coming here again either." Toshiro said, using his finger to draw meaningless patterns to Gins chest and yawned before closing his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, his head still on Gins chest. The elder man smiled warmly at the boy and kissed the boys' forehead.

'Damn, I think I fell for him…' he thought before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Me: There, I'm done!<p>

Toshiro: How did you get the idea to this?

Me: I watched Mamma Mia a few weeks back, I found the songs on YouTube and… Voilá!

Gin: I don't care how you got the idea, this was awesome!

Toshiro: Next time you better make me the seme! My back is killing me!

Me: We'll see about that… What do you think Lambtron?

Lambtron: LE HOTNESS! *faints after having a major nosebleed*

Me: *sigh* I'm gonna take her somewhere to rest, can you guys do the disclaimer for me?

Gin: Angel doesn't own Bleach, or the song she used!

Toshiro: The song was Does Your Mother Know by ABBA

Gin: Please give her reviews so she'll write more of these one-shots! *glomps Toshiro and carries him to his room*

Toshiro: *moan*

Me:*comes back* At least it's Gins room… Until the next time guys!


End file.
